


A  Spider Named McCoy

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [68]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bored McCoy, Distracted Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genital Grasping, Genital Touching, M/M, Spiders, Teasing, Touching, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy's hands always get him in trouble, especially the kind of trouble that he likes.





	A  Spider Named McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to keep us warm on this cold winter's night.

Spock and McCoy sat on their couch with their backs to the wall. Spock wanted to read; McCoy wanted attention.

“...itsy bitsy spider….” McCoy chanted as his hand trailed up Spock’s arm.

Spock sighed.

“...went up the water spout….”

“Leonard….”

“Look out, here he comes again!” McCoy’s fingertips dragged down to Spock’s crotch.

Spock flinched.

“Did you know that ‘spout’ can also mean ‘a stream of liquid under great force?’” McCoy squeezed Spock’s penis. “Wanna test that phenomenon?”

His eyelids fluttered as Spock grabbed McCoy roughly.

McCoy grinned. Come into my parlor....

Spiders weave sticky webs. Consider the trapped Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
